Conversations
by MsSage
Summary: They were rare. Rarer than seeing her go a day without a bruise decorating her flawless skin. Slight [GrimmjowXNemu], implied [NemuxMayuri]. Just some drabble.


Conversations were a rare occurrence during his imprisonment. Most days he spent in isolation, and when he wasn't it was only the twelfth squad captain who's voice he had no particular taste for as it usually promised pain. The only other person that dared speak a word towards him was the squads vice captain, always for the sake of necessity and never out of any particular interest towards him.

At first glance she was a rare beauty in his confinement. Easy on the eye didn't really cover it. She was definitely the most eye catching shinigami he'd ever seen, and of late he'd seen many. However, despite her beauty and status she was a meek little thing. it was a trait that surprisingly frustrated the espada.

She'd watched his torture and yet, the doll like shinigami whom ironically resembled a female version of his old rival Ulquiorra, never seemed that perturbed by it. Her indifference towards blood and gore would have been surprisingly refreshing, had it not been his own blood on her hands at her captains orders. Not that he understood the relationship between his captors. At first glance, she was a mere slave to her captain. The deadly little doll, took on punishment with without a flinch, a trait that his inner sadist would find appealing had he not known how strong she was.

Yet here she was, his torturer, subjecting himself to similar if not worse abuse, at the hands of the masked man running this freak show.

However even on the freaks worst days Grimmjow could never be that bothered by her indifference towards him. Perhaps it was the experiments taking a toll on his health, but when the madman seemed transfixed on dissecting him alive, he seemed to forget her very existence. For some reason he found this comforting that the fem Ulquiorra doppelganger was being left alone. He tried not to dwell upon his random sympathies, despite being reduced to a lab rat, he was still an Espada. Sympathy would do him no good in soul society.

Yet, he'd seen the punishments inflicted for her slightest miscalculations and it wasn't pretty. It was a shame to see such flawless skin stained inky blue. Which he too supposed was a strange notion for an Espada to have towards a shinigami, but she was such a timid thing, lacking so much in will power that he couldn't help but pity her. However for the sake of his pride he would never let the raven haired girl see his concerns.

 _"If you wish to recover you must eat."_ _"_

 _Fuck off shinigami bitch!"_

 _"If you are incapable, I shall arrange for you to receive adequate sustenance through a tube."_

 _"Like fuck I will."_

That was perhaps the extent of thier conversation. Grimmjow struggled valiantly against the woman but after a short struggle she had gotten what she desired, him strapped to the table and fed via a tube.

It was only the next day did the consequences of him resisting her be revealed in his presence. For wasting her captains time by tending to him, the punishment was particularly brutal. The girl never made to defend herself against the brute of a man, and took every blow in silence.

 _"Nemu you slut, go fix your self up and go wait in my chambers. You will tend to me tonight. "_ _"Yes Mayuri sama. "_ The Espada was particularly disturbed by the implications of what he heard but strapped to a table and gagged there was not much he could do even if he did care.

The following day, he was released back to his cell by another shinigami, a particularly weak male he could easily overpower. It was only in the confines of his cell did he realize his missed opportunity.

It was another three days without food until he saw the girl again. Although her face showed no emotions, her limp was prominent. He noted the makeup on her face, covering any hint of abuse.

" _if you wish to recover you must eat, "_ She said it dully, void of emotion, Surely expecting a repeat of the previous scenario. Instead, surprising even himself he nodded. Letting himself indulge in the mere rations in her presence.

He barely registered surprise on her face as she bowed and excused herself. Watching her step away he wondered her name, but didn't dare ask. That would be a conversation for another day.


End file.
